badland_brawlfandomcom-20200223-history
Awards and Scoring
Pl'ease note': The December 7, 2018 Update introduced a new Trophy and Awards system to the game. This page has been overhauled based on these changes. Frogmind commented about the changes: “The new Trophy system aims to be clearer and easier to base your tactics on, and less punishing to people on a losing streak. One of the most visible changes will be the switch from Parties being Trophy-based, to being color-based (green, yellow, and red). Trophy gains and losses at the end of a Brawl will also be easier to forecast, and a new Party-color meter will help you see how adjusting your Clones/Trophies affects the end results.” On January 4, 2019, there was an additional update to the Trophy and Awards system. The following are Frogmind's comments about this update: "The game will still continue to favor using green Clones, however: using even 1 green Clone will give a winning player a nice bonus at the end of a Brawl. Changing Clones in your Party will no longer affect players' losses. Total Trophies difference between opponents will still affect the base values for losses and gains, like before." The threshold for clones turning green was increased "as we felt the limit turned the Trophies yellow too fast," ''and it decreased for clones turning red "to encourage variety in top ladder strategy."'' The Basics At the end of each brawl, trophies are awarded to the winning clones and taken away from the losing clones. Trophies are not always distributed equally; clones with the least trophies have more added after a win and less removed after a loss. This difference can be substantial, such as when one clone receives eight trophies while another receives only two. There are a few data points used to determine the amount of trophies won or lost for each brawl: * Clone Color: The number of trophies awarded to the clone. * Base Award: The number of trophies for a win or loss prior to adjustments. * Total Trophies: The sum of trophies for all clones. Total Trophies The total number of trophies received in the game ( Total Trophies) is the primary criteria used to match players for a brawl and is used to calculate the number of trophies awarded for a win/loss. Total Trophies gives a general indication of the strength and/or experience of the player in that more trophies yields more clone upgrades. But this isn’t an exact measurement of strength as a player can accelerate the process through upgrades from Shop purchases. Clone Colors The Clones are categorized based on the average number of Total Trophies for all unlocked Clones (Average = Total Trophies / Number of Clones Unlocked): Green (low) and Yellow (all others). Clones are Green when the number of trophies is less than 80% of the average stated above. For example, with 4262 Total Trophies, the average number of trophies for 39 Clones = 4626 / 38 = 112. Clones are green when less than 96 trophies (112 * .85) These thresholds can be found in the top left side of the Party tab: Base Trophy Award The starting point (Base) for the number of trophies won or lost in a brawl is 30 trophies. Trophy Bonus The base trophy award increases for the first 3 Green clones added to the party. The trophy bonus is as follows: Total Trophy Adjustment In order to compensate for differences in player strength and experience, the variance in Total Trophies is also used to determine the final number of trophies awarded for a brawl. Trophies are added to the award when the winner has less trophies (negative variance) and subtracted when the winner has more trophies (positive variance). The variance is determined in groups of 33. For example, players with 4973 and 4797 Total Trophies (176 trophy difference) have a variance of 5. Final Trophy Award Since the exact formula is not known, we can only estimate the award calculation, but the formula used below gets us pretty close: Category:Gameplay